Practical Joker - Zorro
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Being a huge Zorro fan and a huge fan of the Walt Disney television series, I have made up my own little scenes between Zorro and the woman who captured his heart, Anna Maria Verdugo. She appears in the second season. I felt that my scenes would add to the romance between these two lovers and the tragedy of their realization that they can never be together.


_**Author's Notes : Being a huge Zorro fan and a huge fan of the Walt Disney television series, I have made up my own little scenes between Zorro and the woman who captured his heart, Anna Maria. She appears in the second season. I felt that my scenes would add to the romance between these two lovers and the tragedy of their realization that they can never be together.**_

_**What I have done is I have started the scenes from the actual television series and transitioned my fictional scenes in where I think they should be.**_

_**I do not own any rights or any of the characters! I am just a huge Zorro and Guy Williams fan!**_

**The Practical Joker -**

* * *

This is a continuation of the Walt Disney Zorro television series of the Practical Joker episode. This is a little scene between Anna Maria and Zorro after they ride off together at the end of the actual episode. Enjoy!

_Episode synopsis : Don Diego and old friend, Ricardo, are both rivals for Anna Maria's affections when she returns from San Francisco. Because of Ricardo's many competitive practical jokes, no one believes his claim of a plot to steal an army payroll – until it really happens! Zorro must stop the thieves and Ricardo realizes he has another rival._

* * *

Don Ricardo and Anna Maria, on an afternoon ride, guide their horses at a comfortable pace around a corner of the trail to find Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes tied to a tree. "What happened, Sergeant?" Ricardo asked as both riders stopped their horses and jumped to the ground.

The fat sergeant grinned while tied to the tree, "We were held up, Don Ricardo, just as you said."

"Are you all right?" Anna Maria asked.

"Si, senorita," Garcia continued to smile.

"Well, did they take the money?" Ricardo asked urgently.

Garcia nodded with a chuckle, "Every peso."

Ricardo was shocked, "Well, what about the other soldiers? I told you, sergeant!"

"Please, Don Ricardo, signal to your men to bring the payroll back, eh?"

Ricardo was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"A joke is a joke, senor," Garcia laughed.

"This was not one of my jokes, believe me sergeant. You were held up!"

"We were?" Garcia laughed, then suddenly realized, "We were!"

"There they go, sergeant!" Corporal Reyes exclaimed as he saw the _bandidos_ rush off on their horses with the payroll money.

"Anna Maria, you stay here." Ricardo ordered as he jumped onto a horse and rode off after the bandits.

Anna Maria started to untie the sergeant and the corporal when Garcia exclaimed, "Look, senorita!"

Suddenly, rushing around the bend was the man in black galloping on his white stallion.

"Zorro!" Anna Maria exclaimed, she could hardly believe her eyes.

Zorro looked back at her then continued to ride on after the bandits.

Anna Maria could not stay put. She had to follow them. She had to follow Zorro. She caught her horse and galloped off down the trail.

Meanwhile, in gaining pursuit of the bandits, Ricardo heard another horse behind him and looked behind to see a black figure catching up to him. He did not know what to think. _Was this another __bandit?_ But the man in black seemed to be riding with him not chasing after him.

The two heroes caught up with the _bandidos_ and the bandits were pounced upon and plunged into the water. Zorro and Ricardo both took turns knocking the bandits to the ground.

As the last bandit fell to the ground unconscious, Anna Maria came rushing up on her horse. She jumped off her horse, before coming to a complete stop, and ran quickly to the two men standing.

"Are you all right, Ricardo?" She asked between breaths.

"I'm fine, Anna Maria," Ricardo looked at the man in black with curiosity.

Anna Maria smiled, "It is good to see you again, Senor Zorro," her heart beat fast with excitement.

"I'm flattered that you remember me, Senorita." Zorro flashed a grin which melted her heart.

"May I present Senor del Amo, a friend." She then turned to Ricardo, "Ricardo, this is El Zorro, also a friend."

Ricardo just stared at the man in black as the masked man bowed his greeting. "Your pardon, senorita, but I must leave." Zorro said after he stood his full height, "Sergeant Garcia will soon be here, and well, we've had our differences," he laughed.

"I understand," Anna Maria did not want him to leave. She had so much she wanted to say. She looked to her left and saw that her horse had disappeared. A plan was forming, "But my horse seems to have run away, Senor Zorro. Could you take me back to the hacienda?"

Zorro beamed a dashing grin and whistle for his horse

"Anna Maria, I will be glad to take you home." Ricardo offered, a little tinge of jealously forming.

"But the _bandidos_, someone must stay with them until the sergeant arrives." She turned to Zorro who was already on his horse. "Do you mind?"

"I would be delighted, Senorita." He smiled again.

Anna Maria was about to burst, "I'll see you tonight," she said her good-bye to Ricardo then rushed to the white stallion. He pulled her up in front of him with a strong hand then wrapped his arms around her to hold onto the reins.

"Adios, Senior. It's been very nice to meet you," Zorro waved his famous signature good-bye and spurred his horse into a gallop.

"We shall meet again, Senor." Ricardo said as he watched them disappear down the trail.

She could hardly believe that she was riding with Zorro. She could not say anything, she just pressed herself against his chest and let the wind brush passed her face.

His horse was so fast it was incredible. Everything whizzed by in a blur. In only a few minutes they were approaching her hacienda.

"Please, stop here," she asked.

"As you wish, Senorita," he pulled on the reins and the horse came to a quick stop.

She directed the man in black off the trail and in to the seclusion of the wild bushes and trees surrounding her property. He let her down gently, then he jumped off and landed softly on his feet.

"Gracias," she whispered as she caught her breath.

"The pleasure is mine, Senorita." He smiled.

"There is so much I want to tell you." She regained her breath.

"And what do you wish to tell me?"

"First; I have missed you."

Zorro grinned and bowed his head, "I am truly flattered. I too have missed your presence in Monterey."

They were silent for a moment, Anna Maria wanted to tell him everything she was feeling, but did not know how to tell him. "The second thing I wanted to tell you-" she paused, "You have bewitched me, Senor. I cannot let a day, a moment go by without thinking about you. You have captured my heart."

He was surprised. "I did not know you felt these things."

"I do, that is one of the reasons I decided to return home and not go to Spain with my father. I could not bare the thought of never seeing you again."Anna Maria lifted her hand and brushed his bare cheek. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Anna Maria slowly stepped into his embrace, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

She listened to his heart beat; it was a strong pulse. The steady rise and fall of his chest was safe and warm. She did not want this pleasant silence to end. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in his strong, protective arms. He was so kind, he seemed so perfect.

He held her close. Her hair smelt of lavenders, he liked that scent. Her innocence was so attractive. Her smile, her personality, her love; he loved everything about her. He realized that she had _his _heart.

"Anna Maria," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, only a few inches from his lips, and stared into his eyes. The silence was suddenly disrupted and both were startled into seclusion with the sound of a door opening and shutting from inside the patio of her hacienda.

"I must go," he whispered.

"No, please-" she started to plead but knew better than to risk his being captured. "That was selfish of me. I wish you safe more than anything. When may I see you again?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear again, "I will never be far away from you. We will see each other soon."

Just as he started to pull back, Anna Maria turned her face so that their lips met. After a short, blissful moment, he drew back, his lips lingering a few inches from hers.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"Never be sorry," he replied back in the same manner with a slight smile. He kissed her on the cheek softly then turned and jumped on his horse. "Till we meet again, Senorita," he waved his good-bye, turned his horse in the opposite direction of her hacienda and galloped off.

She ran out of the hiding place and stood on the road, watching him ride off and disappear down the trail. She smiled and touched her lips, remembering the feel of his. "_Vaya con Dios_," she whispered and could not wait until she saw him again.


End file.
